Like an ocean
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Oneshot.. Cinta ini perlahan muncul, dan akan terus berkembang sedalam lautan..  Warning: OOC, mungkin. Miss typo s . Dll! ReadNReview,, please?


**DISCLAIMER**: yang punya karakter masih om Masashi Kishi-kishi, tapi yang buat fict tetap saya.

**AUTHOR:** seperti yang terlihat diatas, kalau ga liat artinya anda buta atau komputer anda yang error. *ditendang rame-rame*

**PAIRING: **GaaxIno

**WARNING:** Out of Character dimana-mana. Typo merajalela. Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya. Kalau keberatan silahkan keluar dari rumah saya,-maksudnya silahkan tekan tombol back. Tapi lo tertarik baca, jangan lupa di review, hohohohohohohoh

**GENRE:** Romance/Hurt

**Please read n review, no flame…**

**LOVE OCEAN**

**NARUTO ©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Biru. Mungkin kini hanya warna itu yang dapat tersaji. Warna biru yang dengan gradien berbeda. Biru muda untuk warna langit cerah tak berawan dan biru kehijauan untuk warna air laut. Laut dimana sebuah kapal pesiar berlayar diatasnya.

Neptunus. Nama kapal pesiar termewah dalam 10 tahun terakhir. Kapal dengan panjang hampir mencapai 1000 meter dan luas 3500 meter. Kapal uap yang berlayar dengan kecepatan lumayan, memuat sekitar 4000 orang dalam perjalanan melintasi samudera.

Kapal dengan fasilitas super mewah. Membawa para petinggi-petinggi Negara, bangsawan, dan orang-orang berduit lainnya menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Baik untuk urusan pekerjaan, ataupun yang sekedar berlibur.

Disanalah dia, wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan iris mata indah sebiru lautan. Berdiri di deck 9 –deck teratas kapal- , menikmati angin sepoi yang berhembus membuat rambut pirangnya terus melambai-lambai.

"Yamanaka-san, waktunya makan siang. Nara-sama sudah menunggu anda di bawah." Seseorang yang memanggilnya menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Hidan-san duluan saja, sebentar lagi saya menyusul." Kata Ino pada orang kepercayaan keluarga Nara tersebut. Ino memastikan Hidan telah pergi, lalu kembali menikmati angin dan pemandangan laut yang tadi sempat terganggu.

Penat sungguh telah memenuhi tubuhnya. Sejak menjadi penumpang kapal ini, Ino sungguh tak punya waktu untuk sekedar menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Mungkin inilah yang selama ini dirasakan Ayahnya.

Setelah ayahnya jatuh sakit dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit sebulan yang lalu, Ino-lah yang berkewajiban meneruskan bisnis ayahnya. Keberadaannya dikapal ini-pun dalam rangka berbisnis. Salah satu perusahaan ayahnya di Suna mengalami masalah, dan sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai pengganti ayahnya untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut.

Yamanaka Corporation (YC), perusahaan milik keluargannya itu bergerak dalam bidang kosmetik. Memproduksi berbagai macam jenis parfum. Dan sudah merambat di jalur perdagangan Internasional. Perusahaannya sudah memiliki banyak cabang di berbagai Negara.

Harta yang melimpah ruah. Itulah yang didapatkan dari hasil kerja keras Ayahnya. Inoichi (ayah Ino) memulai menjalankan perusahaan ini dari nol. Dan dengan usahanya, hingga Yamanaka Corporation dapat menjadi besar seperti sekarang.

Ino melirik jam tangan bermerek miliknya. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu sejak kepergian Hidan. Dan ia tak mau membuat Shikaku-san menunggu lebih lama. Ino beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu kayu tak jauh tempatnya tadi.

Pintu itu dipenuhi ukiran rumit yang saling behubungan membentuk satu kesatuan yang indah. Dengan logam emas sebagai gagangnya yang menambah kesan mewah kapal itu.

Ino menggenggam gagang pintu dan memutarnya hingga pintu terbuka. Ruangan dengan dinding berwarna kekuningan berada dibalik pintu itu. Atapnya berbentuk setengah bola dan terbuat dari kaca dengan warna didominasi warna biru dan gambar awan. Dan sebuah lampu gantung berukuran besar yang tergantung di antara atapnya.

Ino melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Kemewahan kapal ini tampaknya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya. Di sudut ruangan terdapat tangga menuju deck bawah. Ino berjalan menuruni tangga tersebut menuju Aula deck 8 tempat dimana ia makan siang bersama teman bisnis ayahnya.

Disanalah dia, laki-laki tinggi dengan kemeja hijau. Dengan gaya rambut diikat agak keatas yang tampak seperti buah nanas. Shikaku berdiri di pinggir meja makan dan tampaknya sedang berbicara dengan Hidan, kaki tangannya.

Ino berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Dari jarak beberapa meter, tampaknya Shikaku sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Yamanaka-san, hampir saja kusuruh Hidan memanggilmu lagi." Terdengar sedikit nada sinis dari kata-katanya.

"Maaf, Nara-sama. Sepertinya saya sedikit lupa waktu." Ino membungkuk menandakan permintaan maaf yang dalam.

"Yah sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah ada disini." Shikaku duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. Diikuti Ino setelah dipersilahkan.

Makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Entah sudah berapa lama karena tampaknya makanan itu sudah tidak terasa hangat lagi. Ino meletakkan kain putih yang sudah disiapkan diatas meja keatas pangkuannya.

Steik daging dengan saus kemerahan di tambah beberapa potong sayuran tersaji diatas piring miliknya. Ino menggenggam pisau dan garpu, lalu mulai memotong makanan.

Makan siang berjalan sangat diam dan lambat. Keduanya makan sebagaimana layaknya seorang bangsawan. Hingga akhirnya ditutup dengan sajian penutup berupa ice cream coklat hazelnut yang dibawakan beberapa orang pelayan.

Ino tidak menghabiskan ice cream miliknya. Ia mencabut selembar tisu lalu menyapukannya ke sekitar bibirnya.

"Jadi, Yamanaka-san. Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" Shikaku membuka percakapan.

"Tou-san masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Keadaanya masih koma." Ino berusaha tersenyum walau hanya senyum kesedihan

Shikaku juga tampak sedih mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun ia dan Inoichi sudah bersahabat dan menjadi rekan bisnis sejak lama.

"Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya." Ino berusaha tampak kuat. "Masalah perusahaan di Suna…" lanjut Shikaku. "…wakil ayahmu yang akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Ino bingung. Ini merupakan pengalaman baru baginya. Apalagi harus menanggung perusahaan sebesar itu

"Kamarnya berada satu deck denganmu dan sore ini dia akan mengunjungimu." Jelas Shikaku pada Ino.

Keheningan tampak menguasai selama beberapa detik. Hingga akhirnya Ino meutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Begitupun dengan Shikaku yang kemudian diikuti Hidan yang mengekor di belakangnya.

===========skip time=============

Suara gerimis air terdengar memenuhi bathroom yang berada di kamar 505. Tetesan-tetesan air jatuh menyerbu menerpa kulit Ino. Membuat kulit Ino yang tadinya kering dan lengket menjadi bersih. Segala rasa penat yang dirasakannya kini sedikit berkurang terbawa aliran air.

Ino meraih handuk putih yang sudah disediakannya. Kemudian menyapukannya keseluruh tubuhnya hingga kering. Aroma anggur tercium jelas dari kulitnya.

Sore ini wakil direktur Yamanaka Corporation dari perusahaan yang di Suna akan mengunjunginya dan membawakan segudang masalah yang harus di hadapinya.

Dengan handuk yang terlilit di tubuhnya, Ino membuka lemari tempat pakaiannya diletakkan. Diambilnya salah satu gaun sutra selutut berwarna ungu muda dengan potongan leher v dan tak berlengan. Gaun bergaya modern ala bangsawan itu kini telah membalut tubuh indahnya. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah dengan poni yang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya.

Ino memperbaiki sedikit riasan wajahnya ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Ino berjalan kearah pintu kamar sambil memperbaiki gaun bagian belakangnya

Ino membuka pintu kamar yang dihuninya. Seperti yang diduganya, wakil ayahnya sudah berdiri disana. Ia tahu karena orang itu mengenakan kemeja khas karyawan YC dengan dilapisi jaket hitam yang terlihat lebih kasual.

Ino hanya tak menyangka orang yang akan ditemuiny begitu… muda, tampan, dan keren. Yang dia tahu, rata-rata rekan bisnis ayahnya selama ini semuanya dewasa dan membosankan.

Pria yang ditemuinya saat ini memiliki kulit putih namun tidak pucat, rambut semerah darah, dan wajah yang bisa dibilang terlihat sangat polos namun (sangat) tampan. Dan Ino tahu, pria ini tak lebih tua darinya.

"Yamanaka-san?" Nada bertanya terdengar dari pria itu. Suaranya tampak berat tapi tetap enak didengar.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Anda siapa?" tanya Ino walaupun sudah tahu.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Sabaku Gaara, wakil direktur ayah anda." Kata Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Bukan sebagai basa-basi semata, Ino memang senang bisa bertemu pria seperti Gaara. "Silahkan masuk." Lanjut Ino.

"Terima kasih, tapi lebih baik jika kita berbicara di tempat lain." Ino sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Gaara. Selain tampan, ternyata Gaara adalah orang yang sopan. Ino jadi malu dengan sikapnya sendiri.

Gaara sesaat melihat rona merah di wajah Ino. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau sedikit kopi di deck atas?" ajak Ino setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosi sesaatnya.

Gaara bergumam menandakan tanda setuju akan ajakan Ino. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lorong-lorong kapal menuju tangga. Sepertinya Ino menyadari kalau Gaara bukanlah orang yang banyak omong. Bahkan untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

Mereka memilih menempati sebuah meja yang terletak dekat kolam renang. Beberapa penumpang lain terlihat sedang bersantai di sekitar kolam renang.

Seorang pelayan tampak menghampiri mereka. Lalu bertanya sesuatu dalam bahasa asing yang Ino tak mengerti. Gaara berkata pula dengan bahasa asing dan kemudian bebalik pada Ino dan bertanya "Mau pesan apa Yamanaka-san?" Ino berpikir sejenak lalu berkata "Capuccino saja."

Gaara kembali bercakap dengan bahasa asing lalu diikuti anggukan dari pelayan tersebut lalu pergi ke arah ia datang tadi.

"err..itu tadi bahasa apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Itu bahasa yang dipakai di Negara Ame." Kata Gaara. Ino penasaran dengan wajah Gaara. Sejak beberapa menit bersama, tak sedikitpun ia menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Yamanaka-san, bagaimana dengan kabar ayah anda? Apakah ada perubahan?" tanya Gaara masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebelumnya, Gaara boleh memanggil dengan Ino saja. Dan bolehkan ku panggil Gaara saja?" Ino tampak tersenyum manis melihat Gaara mengangguk.

"Sama seperti sebulan yang lalu, stroke yang dideritanya masih membuatnya tak berdayai." Jawab Ino. Sejak ayahnya sakit sebulan lalu, sebulan itu pula Ino mulai menderita menggantikan ayahnya karena ia anak tunggal

Pelayan tadi datang lagi dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya sudah tersedia dua gelas berisi cappuccino kesukaan Ino. Gelas itu kini sudah berada dihadapan mereka lalu diikuti kepergian sang pelayan

"Silahkan diminum Yamana-err maksud saya Ino." Gaara berusaha mengikuti instruksi Ino. Ino sendiri tampak senang, karena dengan begini hubungan mereka bisa lebih akrab dan santai layaknya teman.

Ino meraih gelasnya dan meneguk isi gelas tersebut. Rasa capuccino terasa begitu enak di lidahnya. Kebiasaan begadang yang timbul sebulan terakhir ini membuatnya begitu akrab dengan rasa pekat kopi.

"Ino, seperti yang kau ketahui. Perusahaan ayahmu yang di Suna mengalami sedikit masalah." Gaara mulai mengangkat topik berat

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari Nara-sama. Lalu masalah apa itu?" tanya Ino penasaran. Ia ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah itu.

"Daerah Suna sering diserang badai pasir belakangan ini. Akibatnya Oasis tempat perkebunan kita tanamannya banyak yang mati terkubur pasir." Gaara terdiam sejenak. "…Karena itu, bahan untuk produksi parfum jadi berkurang drastis."

Parfum produksi YC memang terkenal khas karena bahan alami yan g digunakannya. Dan Ino tahu seberapa penting tanaman-tanaman itu dalam pembuatan parfum.

"Bagaimana kalau membuka lahan baru saja untuk perkebunan?" Saran Ino. Gaara tampak berpikir keras. Ino yakin Gaara adalah orang yang profesional dalam pekerjaannya.

"Cara itu sudah kami pikirkan. Beberapa minggu kemarin kami sudah mencari daerah baru. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Beberapa pemilik lahan yang kami temui, memilih meningkatkan harga jual tanah mereka, demi keuntungan yang besar." Ino tampak kebingungan mencari solusinya. Tak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Gaara takkan meminta bantuannya jika masalanya semudah itu.

Wajah Ino tampak serius dan kebingungan. Begitupun Gaara walau sama sekali tak menggambarkan itu di wajahnya. Ino pikir wajah Gaara memang terlahir kaku.

"Sepertinya kau bisa memikirkannya nanti." Gaara tampak kasian melihat Ino yang pusing."Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau Ino-chan mempelajari dulu keadaan alam Suna dan keadaan perusahaan, agar lebih mudah mengambil keputusan."

Ino tampak merona mendengar Gaara memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan. "Yah, mungkin lebih baik begitu." Ino menyetujui saran yang diberikan Gaara. Dengan begitu dia bisa lebih mengenal masalah yang dihadapinya

"Kalau begitu mungkin kita bisa membicarakannya besok malam." Gaara tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam di Resto deck 4?" timpal Ino. Sepertinya Gaara sedikit kesulitan mengajak seorang wanita.

"Baiklah, kujemput dikamarmu tepat pukul 7." Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sepertinya saya harus kembali ke kamar sekarang. Lagipula Ino membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk membaca data-data itu, dan berpikir."

Ino sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Gaara. Ia tak ingin mengakhiri waktu bersama Gaara secepat ini. Ino ikut berdiri menyusul Gaara. Lalu beranjak ke kasir membayar minuman mereka, yang tentu saja dibayar oleh Gaara.

Gaara mengantarkan Ino sampai kekamarnya. "Ingat, jam 7 kujemput." Gaara mengingatkan Ino untuk yang keempat kalinya selama berjalan kemari, sepertinya ia gugup atau apa. "Iya, tidak perlu diingatkan sebanyak itu tau." Ino mengomentari sikap Gaara itu.

Gaara tampak tersipu menyadari kelakuannya itu. "Oke, sampai besok malam" Gaara pun pergi meningalkan Ino yang tertawa kecil karenanya.

==========skip time==========

Hari ini Ino bangun lebih pagi, walaupun semalam ia sempat terjaga lebih lama. Entah mengapa ia sepertinya memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Gaara lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Ino sadar, kalaupun ia harus jatuh cinta pada sosok Gaara ia akan tetap membiarkannya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Pagi hingga sore berjalan dengan biasa-biasa saja. Makan siang dengan rekan bisnis, bertemu orang-orang yang semuanya tampak selalu serius. Ino tetap melaluinya dengan baik. Mungkin hal-hal yang ditunggunya adalah malam ini. Malam yang sudah direncanakannya bersama Gaara.

**07:05**

Ino tampak sedikit gugup menunggu suara ketukan pintu, tanda datanganya Gaara. Bagaimapun, ia tetap menganggap ini sebuah kencan. Dan parahnya di umurnya yang sudah 19 tahun, ini adalah kencan pertamanya. Selama ini, jarang ada pria yang mau mendekatinya. Dikarenakan ayahnya yang lumayan bersikap protektif.

Ino melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lewat lima menit dari janji yang disepakati mereka berdua. 'tenang Ino, baru lima menit telatnya.' Ino berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

Akhirnya suara yang dinantikan terdengar juga. Seseorang dari balik pintu, mengetuk dengan irama teratur. Yang sudah dinantikan Ino sejak tadi.

Ino menenangkan nafasnya sejenak dan menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Disanalah dia, Gaara dengan kemeja putih berlapiskan tuksedo hitam dengan dasi dan celana yang seirama.

**Change to Ino's Point Of View**

Orang yang mebuatku sejak tadi menunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan pakaiannya sekarang. Sungguh membuatnya terlihat layaknya bangsawan sejati. Rambut merahnya yang biasanya terlihat berantakan, malam ini lenyap dari pandanganku. Rambutnya tersisir rapi dengan dilapisi gel rambut.

Aku sempat berpikir dia mungkin jelmaan dewa. Sungguh konyol.

Satu hal yang pasti, kencan ini istimewa baginya. Ia mau berpenampilan seperti ini hanya untuk pertemuan denganku yang sebenarnya tidak resmi. Tapi anehnya, aku merasakan juga hal yang kukira ia rasakan.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Ino." Kalimat itu langsung serasa membuat tubuh mungilku melayang. Artinya usahaku duduk manis di depan kaca selama dua jam tidak sia-sia.

"Terima kasih, kau juga terlihat tampan." Aku tidak peduli jika dia melihat wajahku yang merona. Karena aku tahu, merah pada wajahnya melebihi punyaku.

"Mau berangkat sekarang atau kau mau kita berdiri disini sepanjang malam?" sepertinya ia lebih gugup dari yang kukira. Untung saja kata-kataku barusan membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Oh maaf, ayo." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Sungguh sebuah kejutan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ku genggam tangan miliknya. Rasanya seperti aliran listrik bertekanan rendah yang mengalir dari tangannya yang bersentuhan denganku.

Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kapal. Sampai pada sebuah ruangan penghubung. Sepertinya Gaara mengajakku turun melalui lift, bukan dengan tangga. Lift ini turun begitu lamban, apalagi suasana diantara kami yang (sangat) canggung.

Tidak biasanya sifatku yang cerewet bisa lenyap begitu saja. Semenit sama saja dengan sehari bila bersamanya. Sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa bosan.

Kami keluar bersama dari lift. Tangannya masih bertaut dengan tanganku. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, sepertinya sepanjang perjalanan orang-orang memperhatikan kami. Mungkin mereka berpikir betapa serasinya aku dengan pria disampingku ini.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Sekarang kami berada di depan pintu restoran tempat yang kami tuju. "Ayo masuk nona cantik." Gaara mengucapkannya dengan khidmat atau telingaku saja yang menangkapnya terlalu berlebihan, entahlah.

Dia membukakan pintu untukku. Itu saja sudah romantis menurutku.

Kami berjalan ke salah satu meja yang sepertinya sudah sengaja ia pesan untuk kami gunakan. Aku tak menyangka ia akan mempersiapkannya sejauh ini. Padahal seharusnya pertemuan membahas bisnis seusai makan malamlah yang lebih penting.

Yah sudahlah, sepertinya kami sama-sama menikmatinya.

"Silahkan duduk Ino-hime." Gaara sangat membuatku terpesona malam ini. Seperti panggilannya padaku barusan, ia memperlakukanku layaknya seorang putri.

Sempurna sudah. Ia berhasil meruntuhkan pertahananku untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Detik ini pun keputusanku sudah bulat untuk dapat mencintainya lebih.

Kini ia sudah duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapanku. Suasana restoran yang tenang dengan penerangan yang lumayan rendah, membawa suasana ini begitu romantis.

Mata Gaara terus terarah padaku. Tatapannya begitu dalam. Aku baru sadar ternyata mata emerald Gaara sungguh menghanyutkan.

Gaara memberikan kertas berisikan daftar menu kepadaku. Aku memilih makanan yang berada paling atas dalam daftar, lalu menuliskannya pada kertas itu. Aku tidak peduli, karena menatap Gaara saja sudah membuat nafsu makanku redup.

Sepertinya Gaara juga sama denganku. Ia tidak peduli pada makanan apa yang ia makan. Karena kulihat dia hanya menggandakan semua makanan yang kupesan lalu menyerahkannya kepada pelayan.

Suasana restoran sangat tenang. Sampai-sampai deru nafas Gaara bisa terdengar olehku. Begitu lembut dan berirama.

Sebuah kereta makanan menghampiri meja kami. Menurunkan makanan-makanan pesanan kami. Dua mangkuk sup dengan kuah berwarna kelabu yang beraroma lezat. Ditambah dua gelas kosong yang sesaat kemudian diisi dengan wine. Sedangkan untuk penutup, telah tersaji pudding coklat dengan saus vanilla yang menyiraminya.

Layaknya makan malam biasa, semuanya berjalan dengan tenang dan teratur. Menikmati setiap sendok makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutku tak tersisa.

Kuraih gelas berisi wine yang telah dituangkan oleh pelayan. Sepertinya Gaara melakukan hal yang sama. "Bersulang?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bersulang." Gaara mengulangi kataku dengan nada pernyataan. Kami mendekatkan gelas hingga bersentuhan dan berdenting. Kemudian meminum isinya, teguk demi teguk.

Aku sangat menikmati makan malam bersamanya. Mungkin inilah hiburan yang pantas melepas segala kepenatanku dalam bekerja.

Gaara mengangkat tangannya lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Entah apa maksudnya.

Alunan musik klasik tiba-tiba terdengar. Seorang pianis memainkan nada-nada indah nan romantis. Ditambah permainan biola yang terdengar begitu nikmat. Aku sangat terkejut akan kejutan yang diberikan Gaara.

Aku merasa menjadi oran g yang paling istimewa. Namun tiba-tiba suara musik itu berhenti, bahkan satu lagupun belum berakhir.

Gaara kembali menatapku dengan serius. Menggenggam tanganku yang terletak tak berdaya diatas meja. Dapat kurasakan hangatnya tangan itu.

Sekarang aku merasa segala kegugupan yang dirasakan Gaara berpindah padaku. Karena tampaknya Gaara terlihat begitu percaya diri, dan aku yang gugup.

"Ino Yamanaka.." suaranya terdengar begitu tulus memanggil namaku.

"Apa kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" ia bertanya seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku.." belum sempat aku menjawab, jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku. Berisyarat bahwa aku tak perlu menjawabnya.

"Mungkin sebelumnya, aku tak pernah percaya ada hal seperti itu. Bahkan yang namanya cinta hanyalah omong kosong belaka bagiku, sebelumnya…"

"Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah begitu tertarik berhubungan dengan seseorang di luar hubungan bisnis.."

"Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah merasa begitu nyaman dan gugup dalam waktu bersamaan…"

"Sebelumnya, tak ada seorangpun yang membuatku memikirkannya hingga membuatku terjaga semalaman..."

"Dan sebelumnya, aku tak pernah bertemu seseorang yang membuatku harus berkata begitu banyak kosa kata seperti sekarang."

"Yah, itu semua terjadi setelah bertemu denganmu." Mendengar argumennya barusan, sungguh membuatku tak dapat berkata dan berpikir secara normal. Semuanya terasa berjalan begitu cepat.

"Aku tahu, ini mungkin terlalu cepat." Dia berkata seolah membaca pikiranku. "…Tapi aku sudah terlanjur cinta kau semenjak pertama memandangmu."

"Dan aku merasa tak harus mengalami lagi yang namanya terjaga sepanjang malam karena memikirkan bagaimana menyatakannya."

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi wanitaku ma'am?" Gaara menggenggam tangan kananku dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya sungguh memantulkan ketulusan.

Jika ini benar lelucon, mungkin ia harus mendapatkan piala Oscar akan aktingnya yang sungguh sempurna.

Sekarang pikiranku sungguh membingungkan. Aku takut semua ini hanya cinta sesat, sementara di lain pihak aku juga tertarik dengannya.

"err- sebenarnya…" aku sedikit ragu akan pernyataan yang akan kukatakan. "Sebenarnya a-aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Benarkah..?" Gaara mengatakan itu dengan nada penuh harapan. Senyuman terlihat tergambar di wajahnya. Sungguh indah. Aku heran mengapa selama ini ia menyembunyikan senyumnya yang sangat menawan itu.

"Apa harus aku ulangi perkataan ku barusan?" sebenarnya itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. "tapi…" lanjutku.

Redup sudah senyuman itu. Ia menatapku penuh tanda tanya sekarang. Senang juga membuat wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi sebanyak ini.

"Tapi apa?" Gaara benar-benar tidak sabar menanti jawabanku.

"Tapi aku takut hubungan ini akan berjalan singkat, sesingkat pertemuan kita." Yah, akhirnya kukatakan juga beban yang membuatku ragu. Aku memang takut itu terjadi. Karena aku tahu takdirlah yang memainkan semuanya.

Tangan Gaara masih saja memegang tanganku erat. Sekarang malah seringai kecil yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ino sayang, jangan konyol. Kita takkan tahu itu semua jika tak mencoba." Gaara terdengar sangat enteng mengatakannya. Tapi semua yang dikatakannya itu benar. Takkan ada yang tahu jika tak mencoba. Lagipula itu sesuai prinsipku, 'jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba'.

Kuberikan senyum terbaik yang kumiliki, yang ternyata dibalasnya dengan hal serupa. Senyumannya jelas seratus kali lebih menawan dariku.

"Gaara, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" jelas itu bukan sekedar pertanyaan. Aku tak mau ia melupakan hal yang seharusnya kami lakukan sekarang ini.

Gaara terlihat menepuk jidatnya pelan. Sekarang ia sudah sembuh dari amnesia sesaat.

"Yah benar, seharusnya ini waktu belajarmu." Sebenarnya aku tak begitu peduli kegiatannya. Asal melakukannya bersamamu, semuanya akan terasa menyenangkan.

==========skip time==========

Sekarang aku merasa lebih sempurna. Ternyata benar apa kata orang, berdua selalu lebih baik daripada sendiri.

Pagi ini aku terjaga dengan semangat berkobar-kobar. Tak sabar melewati hari ini dengan 'dia' sebagai motivasinya. Semua beban di pundakku seolah mengambang dengan sendirinya terkena semacam efek anti-gravitasi. Ringan.

Dimanapun, kapanpun, semuanya terasa seperti dipenuhi oleh… Gaara. Mungkin inilah rasanya kasmaran. Konyol memang, tapi menyenangkan.

Tak terasa Neptunus bakal sampai di Suna dalam tiga hari lagi. Insiden penembakan oleh Gaara dua hari yang lalu sungguh membuatku melupakan waktu. Bahkan mempelajari masalah bisnis dengannya terasa lebih mudah.

Siang inipun kami janjian berenang bersama di kolam yang ada di deck atas. Semuanya terasa seperti liburan dibandingkan seperti perjalanan bisnis.

Seperti biasa, Shikaku-sama menemaniku sarapan pagi ini. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda, ada orang asing yang duduk bersama kami kali ini. Kulit putih, berambut serupa dengan Shikaku dan mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau.

Sepertinya ia, Nara Shikamaru. Putra tunggal Shikaku-sama yang selama ini sering diceritakan ayah. Kalau sejak awal sudah di sini-dikapal ini-, kenapa tak pernah makan bersama kami sebelumnya. Mungkin ia ada alasan tersendiri, dan itu bukan urusanku.

"Yamanaka-san, ini putraku Shikamaru." Sepertinya Shikaku-sama memperhatikanku yang sejak tadi melirik anaknya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Salam kenal, Yamanaka-san." Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan nada malas. Sepertinya ia bukan seorang yang suka 'menjilat.' Karena terkadang orang lain sepertinya suka cari muka denganku.

"Shikamaru yah, sepertinya kau sudah tahu namaku. Dan akupun sudah mengenalmu sedikit dari cerita-cerita ayah." Sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut mendengar ayahku sering bercerita tentangnya. Samar-samar terlihat Shikaku mengembangkan senyum, atau lebih tepat menyerupai seringai.

Setelah sarapan aku berbalik ke kamarku. Sepertinya ada kegiatan yang lebih penting yang harus kukerjakan. Yaitu menyiapkan bikini yang akan kukenakan siang ini.

Ada beberapa pilihan yang ada. Model-modelnya cukup bagus dan menantang. Variasi warnanya juga cukup beragam. Selama ini kebiasaanku ke pantai tiap akhir pekan, membuatku memiliki cukup banyak koleksi bikini. Dan tentunya dengan model yang selalu up-to-date.

Selesai juga persiapanku. Lima menit lagi Gaara pasti menjemputku seperti janjinya. Kulirik sekali lagi bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin. Bikini ungu yang tak terlalu minim dengan kain tipis bermotif awan yang melilit di pinggangku. Rambut pirangku kubiarkan menjuntai indah. Sesering apapun kami bertemu, rasa gugup tetap ada di kala ini.

Gaara kini sudah berada disampingku. Kami baru saja keluar dari deck tempat kamarku berada. Ia menggenggam tanganku tanpa malu lagi. Kecanggungan di hubungan kami sudah tumpah seluruhnya bersama kata-katanya pada malam ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Kolam renangnya hanya berada satu deck diatas tempat dimana kamarku berada. Kolamnya cukup luas, kira-kira empat kali lipat ukuran kamarku. Dan cukup sepi, hanya ada sekitar 4-5 orang yang berenang. Kebanyakan penumpang lain hanya berjemur di pinggiran kolam dengan segelas jus buah.

Kemampuan berenangku tak bisa diragukan. Aku selalu menjadi yang terdepan dalam perlombaan berenang antar sekolah dulu. Bisa dibilang berenang sudah menjadi salah satu hobi dan bakatku.

Kuletakkan kain yang sejak tadi melilit di pinggangku kesalah satu kursi di pinggir kolam. Kususul Gaara yang sudah lebih dulu terjun ke kolam dengan celana renang putih yang membungkus tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Sepertinya Gaara cukup berbakat dalam hal berenang. Gaya berenangnya cukup anggun untuk seorang amatiran.

"Gaara.." kegiatan berenangnya seketika berhenti lalu menoleh kearahku. "Kau berenang dengan hebat. Mau bertanding denganku?"

Gaara tersenyum meremehkan mendengar tantanganku. Ia belum tahu saja kemampuanku. Gaara mengangguk pertanda menerima tantanganku.

"Yang lebih dulu menyentuh dinding kolam di depanlah pemenangnya." Kataku menjelaskan ketentuannya. "Dan yang kalah harus mentraktir segelas jus, bagaimana?"

Bukan hukuman yang sulit. Gaara bahkan menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir lama.

Suara riuh air menandakan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung. Sejauh ini keadaan kami seimbang. Gerakan tangan dan kaki kami serentak seolah digerakkan secara bersama-sama.

Separuh jalan lagi hingga mencapai garis akhir. Kutingkatkan kecepatan gerakan tungkai atasku. Tak kusangka bakal sesulit ini menghadapi Gaara. Selama ini begitu mudah mengalahkan Sakura dan Tenten ketika di sekolah dulu.

Sepertinya Gaara tak begitu bersungguh-sungguh memacu dirinya. Aku berhasil mendahuluinya sebelum memasuki garis akhir. Dan tentunya berakhir dengan kemenangan di tanganku.

"Gaara kau curang." Aku sedikit kesal dengan tingkahnya. Karena sepertinya ia sengaja membuatku menang.

"Tidak… kau berhak mendapatkan jusmu." Gaara menyangkal perbuatannya itu. Tapi aku senang dia tetap bersikap adil dan menjalankan hukumannya. Kami berdua kini duduk di tepi kolam dengan kaki menggantung menyentuh air.

"Dan sebagai hadiah tambahan.." seorang anak kecil menghampiri kami dengan dua cone ice cream di tangannya. "…ini ku belikan ice cream." Lanjut Gaara setelah mengambil ice cream itu, lalu memberikan satu padaku.

"Wah, terima kasih Gaara." Sepertinya sebuah senyuman tak cukup mengimbangi waktu menyenangan yang diberikan Gaara padaku.

Kami menikati tiap jilatan ice cream vanilla itu. mengemutnya hingga habis.

"Ino..?" Gaara memanggilku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, ada apa?" kutolehkan kepalaku menyahut panggilannya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya sedikit hingga menyeimbangi wajahnya.

"ada sisa ice creamnya di wajahmu." Katanya, yang sesaat kemudian lidahnya sudah menyentuh pinggiran bibirku. Menjilati sisa ice-cream di wajahku seperti katanya.

Aku tak tahu semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Ini sudah berubah menjadi ciuman. Bibirnya menempel erat di bibirku. Belahan bibirku kubiarkan terbuka, memberinya akses menjamah dengan lidahnya. Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut menyentuh bibirku. Dan… manis.

Sepertinya ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang. Karena sepertinya bagi mereka ini sudah menjadi hal yang lazim.

Ciuman itu belum berakhir, Gaara melakukannya dengan sangat pelahan dan menghanyutkan. Saliva kami sudah tertukar entah sebanyak apa.

Kudorongkan sedikit tubuh Gaara, mengisyaratkan agar bagian ini harus diakhiri. Sebenarnya akupun menikmati hal ini, sayangnya kebutuhan oksigen sangat mendesak.

Gaara melepaskan ciuman hangat yang baru saja diberikannya padaku.

"Maaf." Ia mengatakan itu karena ia takut melukai perasaanku. Aku yakin itu.

"Tidak… itu tadi err-menyenangkan. Aku menikmatinya." Kata-kataku sukses membuat kami memerah bersama.

Acara merah-merahan terhenti seketika. Shikamaru menghampiri kami berdua. Dengan nafas yang memburu. Sepertinya ia berlari hingga kemari.

"Ino-san.." panggilnya dengan diiringi tarikan nafas panjang.

"Ada apa Shikamaru-san?" tanyaku bingung. Perkiraanku ia orang yang malas bergerak. Lalu apa yang membuatnya begitu terburu-buru.

"Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya ada kabar darurat dari Yamanaka-san, ayahmu." Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Ada apa dengan ayah. Sepertinya Gaara sama terkejutnya denganku saat ini.

Kutarik tangannya membantunya berdiri. Kami berdua berlari tergesa-gesa setelah kukenakan kembali kain yang tadi kubawa. Shikamaru ikut berlari mengekor berusaha mengejar kami.

Kami tiba dengan cepat di kamar Nara-sama. Aku membuka pintunya dengan sedikit membanting. Disana sudah berdiri Shikaku Nara berdiri memunggungi kami. Shikamaru tiba beberapa detik setelah kami.

"Yamanaka-san.." ia memanggil namaku dengan pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Kami semua mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakannya dengan seksama. Dugaanku Shikamaru juga tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Barusan awak kapal mengantarkan surat pemberitahuan dari Konoha. Katanya dikirim melalui jalur pesan darurat." Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Semuanya tegang.

"Ayahmu…" ia terdiam membuatku menahan nafas. Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah. Apakah ada perubahan. Bisa saja ayah sudah sadar atau malah semakin buruk.

"…ayahmu, semakin buruk keadaannya." Bagai tersambar petir, kabar itu membuat hatiku retak seketika. "Dengan kata lain, ayahmu sekarat."

"Dan sebelum koma, ayahmu ingin kau menyetujui keputusan akhir yang dibuatnya." Aku tak dapat lagi membendung genangannya. Air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi hingga daguku.

"Apa itu..?" kupaksakan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku berusaha menolak pikiran bahwa ini mungkin permintaan terakhir ayahku.

"sebelum jatuh koma, ayahmu ingin kau bahagia. Dan untuk itu, aku dan beliau memutuskan…" bahagia? Dia pikir aku bisa bahagia tanpanya? Ia salah besar.

"Beliau memutuskan, menjodohkan kau dan Shikamaru." Sambaran yang kedua. Mataku terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Ini tidak adil. Aku bisa memutuskan kebahagiaanku sendiri.

Kulihat Gaara dan Shikamaru sama terkejutnya denganku. Dan lagi mata Gaara terlihat berkaca-kaca. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya begitu. Ia adalah orang yang sangat kucintai. Shikamaru takkan pernah bisa mengantikannya dihatiku.

Aku tak bisa mencintai Shikamaru seperti aku mencintai Gaara. Tapi, di lain pihak aku ingin membuat ayah bahagia. Walau itu tak adil buatku sekalipun

Gaara berlari menghambur keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku yakin sekarang hatinya sama hancurnya denganku. Sedangkan shikamru hanya menjatuhkan dirinya lemas di atas sofa.

Bagaimanapun aku harus memperjuangkan cinta ini. Aku berlari mengejar kekasihku dengan kecepatan yang aku bisa.

Memacu otot-otot kakiku meyusuri lorong-lorong kapal mengikuti arah kemana Gaara berlari. Ia berlari sangat cepat. Sekarang ia sudah menghilang di salah satu tikungan. Aku takkan menyerah.

Aku berlari tak tentu arah. Sekarang aku berlari berkeliling di deck paling atas, yang aku yakini dimana Gaara akan berada. "Dimana kau Gaara?" aku bertanya pada langit dan berharap akan ada jawaban.

Matahari sudah menghilang separuhnya menandakan senja akan mendatangkan malam. Aku sudah berlari sepanjang yang aku bisa. Sekarang aku sudah tiba di bagian terbelakang dari kapal.

Disana hanya berdiri sebuah tiang dengan pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi setiap sisi lantai berbentuk persegi. Tak ada orang. Hanya ada keheningan.

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Takdir kini berencana mengambil satu-satunya orang yang sangat kucintai, ayahku. Bukan Cuma itu, takdir juga sudah mengambil Gaara dari sisiku. Sekarang kepada siapa hati ini akan mencintai?

Yang jelas tidak pada dia. Bukan Shikamaru orangnya. Aku takkan mampu mencintainya. Dan takkan berusaha mencintainya.

Aku akan mati. Yah, benar.

Itulah keputusan terbaiknya. Aku tak mau hidup dengan hanya sebuah tubuh berjalan, tanpa hati yang aktif. Aku tak mau seseorang merebut hati ini dari Gaara. aku tak mau takdir mempermainkanku lagi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pagar itu. Menggenggamnya kemudian menapakkan kakiku pada celah diantaranya. Terus hingga yang paling tinggi.

Aku menuruninya lagi hingga tubuhku kini berada pada sisi sebelahnya. Sekarang semuanya terasa mudah.

Kupejamkan mata ini berharap ketakutan itu lenyap. Kurentangkan kedua tanganku setelah melepas pagar yang tadi kupegangi. Sekarang yang menahanku hanyalah pijakan kakiku berupa dasar tiang yang sedikit luas.

Kulangkahkan kaki kananku menuju kematian.

Dan sekarang yang kurasakan hanyalah sebuah tangan yang dapat kupastikan tangan seorang malaikat yang memelukku. Angin menerpa wajahku, menerbangkan rambut pirangku. Aku sama sekali tak merasakan kesakitan. Secepat itukah nyawaku diambil hingga ku tak sempat merasakan sakit.

Terbang. Seorang malaikat membawaku terbang. Mana mungkin nyawaku cukup berharga untuk diselamatkan.

Aku memberanikan diri membuka kelopak mataku. Membiarkan cercah demi cercah cahaya masuk melaluinya. Yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah birunya laut.

"Laut bukan tempat yang bagus untuk ditangisi setiap hari. Aku tak mau kesini setiap hari hanya untuk mengenang kekasihku." Seindah inikah surga. Bahkan suara malaikatnya sangat familiar di telingaku.

Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin bahwa malaikat hatikulah yang menyelamatkanku.

"Gaara… jangan lepaskan aku." Mungkin kata-kata ini sudah tepat. Selain mengisyaratkan keinginan hatiku saat ini. Kalimat barusan juga mengartikan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Bayangkan saja, Gaara memelukku dengan tiang diantara kami. Dan hanya itu yang menahanku sekarang. Pelukannya.

Ji ka ia melepaskan pelukannya mungkin aku akan merasakan kematian yang sesungguhnya.

Tak sedetikpun pelukan itu merenggang. Tetap kuat. Seperti cintaku padanya.

Aku memijakkan kkembali kakiku pada dasar tiang itu. Dan Gaara membantuku membalikkan tubuhku.

Sesaat setelah tubuhku berbalik, ia merekatkan pelukan itu lagi. Sekarang dengan tambahan aksi lainnya.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya di kedua belahan bibirku. Ia membuat ciuman itu berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah. Tetap hangat dan manis. Namun yang kali ini seperti mengisyaratkan kerinduan dan cinta yang begitu dalam. Dan lagi ciumannya kali ini lebih-sangat-liar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: THE END::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah bertahun-tahun mengelana di ffn, akhirnya berani buat fict –lebay-. Ini fict pertamaq lho… Ini masih fict amatiran, jadi banyak kekurangannya.

Mohon bantuannya, kekurangannya dimana?

Review please…


End file.
